


Haikyuu Oneshots

by sketchers_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Hinata, Author Projecting onto Suga, Comfort, Crow Hinata Shouyou, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sick Character, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sick Sugawara Koushi, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Hinata Shouyou, Sleepy Sugawara Koushi, Sugamama, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, feral suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchers_writes/pseuds/sketchers_writes
Summary: This is a book of Haikyuu oneshots! Updates will be random (I don't have a schedule)Sorry if any of the characters seem off, I'm not very good at writing with these characters
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 15





	1. Oneshot Info Page

**At this current moment in time I will NOT be taking requests, this is because I'm only good at writing certain characters.**

Things that won't be in this book:

Smut

Lemon

Suicide shit

Most romantic stuff (because I don't feel comfortable writing most romantic things and I'm bad at doing so)

Minor shipping

Things that will be in this book:

Wholesome friendship

Platonic 'relationships'

Platonic cuddles

Pretty much anything that isn't on the list of excluded things

Hope you enjoy my oneshots!

Trigger warnings will be at the top of the chapters


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets lost while on a walk at night, luckily someone finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warnings

Hinata wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation, all he'd done was follow the path. Yet somehow he still managed to get himself lost, and to make it all worse, his phone had died around 10 minutes ago. The last time he checked the time it was 21:15pm. He wasn't even sure why he went for a walk, but he was starting to regret the decision. 

_It's creepy being out in the dark_ he thought to himself. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

Hinata looked around him in an attempt to recognise where he was, he failed to do so. He considered trying to find one of his team mates houses, but doing that could get him more lost. So he decided to just keep walking in hopes he'd find someone he recognised.

He shivered as a gust of wind went past him, he looked around him again. He'd never really liked being alone in the dark, so being lost alone in the dark was terrifying to him.

As he walked, Hinata heard a sound from behind him. He yelped and took off into a sprint.

Sure it seemed pathetic, after all it was just a simple sound. But Hinata was already on edge. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he ran, _why did I have to come outside_ he thought.

He ran for a solid couple of minutes before slowing down, he looked around and realised he'd just gotten himself more lost. A couple of tears fell down his face, he gripped his arms and shivered.

"I wanna go home..." he murmured to himself. He continued to walk aimlessly around.

The wind continued to blow past him, it seemed to get colder. Hinata pulled his jacket around him more, he felt tired and scared. His legs were starting to ache and his eyes felt slightly heavy, he yawned and continued walking slowly.

Sugawara didn't know what caused him to go outside for a walk, something was telling him that there was something wrong. He simply followed that instinct and went out.

He was wearing a t-shirt, a jacket and a thick coat. He knew it was cold outside, he'd also grabbed his phone.

He pulled out his phone as he walked and checked the time, it was 22:05pm. The streets were pitch black besides the light from the street lamps, he had to admit it wasn't very relaxing.

As he walked, Suga decided to see if anyone from Karasuno was awake. Pulling out his phone, he opened messages and went onto their group chat.

** Group of Crackheads **

_Sugamama is Online_

Sugamama: Anyone awake?

_Rolling Thunder is Online_

_Tanaka is Online_

_Dadchi is Online_

Dadchi: I'm awake

Rolling Thunder: Same here

Tanaka: Yup

Dadchi: Everything okay?

Sugamama: Yeah everything's fine, just on a walk.

Tanaka: Why are you on a walk at 22:10pm at night?

Sugamama: I felt like something was wrong, so I went outside

Dadchi: What do you mean by 'something was wrong'?

Rolling Thunder: ^

Tanaka: ^

Sugamama: I don't know, just kinda like an instinct?

Dadchi: Okay, be careful though.

Sugamama: I will

Suga continued to message the group chat as he walked, he looked up and saw something leaning against a tree.

Looking closer at it, he realised the thing was a person. They seemed oddly familiar. He realised who it was when he saw their hair.

_Hinata_

He ran over to where his little crow was sat, Hinata didn't appear to be asleep. He stopped and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hinata?" he said, the boy looked up at him with tired yet fearful eyes. It was then that Suga realised Hinata was shaking, there were tears running down his face.

"W-Who-" Hinata started, he looked closer at Suga before realising who it was.

He lunged forward knocking Suga backwards, he hugged onto the older male tightly. His body continued to shake as he cried into his chest.

"Woah, Hinata are you okay? What happened?" Suga asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I-I went for a w-walk and got lost. It was dark and I was alone and it was scary-" the ginger haired boy explained as he cried. Suga realised that Hinata had probably gotten scared while alone.

"Hey it's okay, come on let's go back to my house." he said as he helped Hinata up, the boy leaned heavily on Suga most likely due to him being tired. 

Suga opened the group chat as they walked.

**Group of Crackheads**

_Sugamama is Online_

Sugamama: Just found Hinata outside.

Dadchi: Wait Hinata was outside? How did he manage to get that far from home?

Rolling Thunder: Is he okay?

Tanaka: ^

Sugamama: Not sure if I'd say he's okay, but he isn't hurt.

Sugamama: But he got himself lost while walking and it scared him. I found him leaning against a tree shaking.

Rolling Thunder: Poor Shouyou.

Dadchi: Isn't it cold outside?? Is he cold?

Tanaka: ^

Sugamama: Now you mention it, he does feel rather cold.

Tanaka: Why didn't he text or call anyone?

Dadchi: His phone probably died.

Dadchi: Just focus on getting him inside and warm, tell us when you're both inside.

Rolling Thunder: ^

Tanaka: ^

Sugamama: Will do.

Suga looked down at Hinata, his body was shaking due to the cold. He pulled off his coat and put it around the boy, Hinata snuggled into the warmth.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked, he put an arm around him.

"O-Over a-an hour.." Hinata replied, his voice was shaky.

Hinata stayed glued to Sugawara's side as they walked, Suga saw his house and they walked over to it.

He unlocked the door and went inside with Hinata, he heard him sigh as the warmth of the house got to him.

Hinata collapsed into Suga, he supported the shorter male's body before scooping him into his arms. Judging by his slow and even breathing, he guessed that Hinata had fallen asleep.

Walking over to the couch, Suga placed him down onto it before going upstairs to get some pillows and blankets.

After he got what he needed, Suga went back downstairs and over to Hinata. He removed his coat and jacket before placing a pillow under his head. He covered him with a couple of blankets, Hinata snuggled into them.

He messaged the group telling them that Hinata was safe and asleep before putting the boy's phone on charge. He went upstairs and got ready for bed, after checking on Hinata one last time he got into bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Sunshine for Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hinata gets nervous or uncomfortable he tends to cling or hide behind people for support.  
> Here are some of the times where he did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Shouting (Not sure if this counts but meh)  
> This isn't shipping, this is just Karasuno being one big family.

**Sugawara:**

Suga was talking with Daichi, Asahi and Nishinoya while they were waiting for the team they were playing to arrive. He was keeping an eye on the others as he talked, he always did this out of habit.

Both him and Noya seemed to notice the same thing.

"Shouyou seems nervous." Nishinoya said, Daichi and Asahi looked over at Hinata.

"I noticed that too, you think he's okay?" Suga asked.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just worried about the practice match. You know how he is." Daichi said, however it was clear that he was worried about the first year.

Suga continued to keep a close eye on him as they talked, he noticed that he was shuffling over to them. He knew that Hinata was probably worrying about annoying them.

Daichi saw that Hinata was slowly getting closer to them and smiled knowingly.

Sugawara felt someone press against his side and looked down, he saw Hinata resting against him. Asahi smiled at Hinata.

"You okay Hinata?" he asked softly, Hinata didn't reply with words, instead he just hugged onto Suga.

Suga chuckled and put an arm around his baby crow, they continued to talk whilst Hinata listened. He could feel him relaxing slightly.

Noya would often ask him questions and make conversation with him, Hinata happily responded while staying glued to Suga's side.

Daichi, Suga and Asahi smiled as they continued to talk.

* * *

**Kageyama:**

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Hinata were walking towards Ukai's shop together. They were all just talking with each other, Tsukishima would occasionally make a snarky comment towards Hinata.

As they neared the shop, they heard a loud bang.

Hinata and Yamaguchi flinched at the sound, a group of men ran around the corner and ran towards them. They were yelling at each other and didn't seem to noticed that they were heading towards the group.

They all tried to move out the way but they were too slow. The men collided with the group causing some of them to topple over.

Hinata fell on his back against the path, Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi before he could fall. Some of the men also fell over.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" one of them yelled, Kageyama turned and looked at the one who spoke.

"Maybe you should've taken your own advice, in case you didn't notice, YOU ran into US." he snapped, Hinata pulled himself off the ground and stood beside Kageyama.

One of the taller men glared straight at him, he shrank under the glare and started to fidget with his sleeve. Yamaguchi moved closer to Tsukishima.

As they all continued to yell and argue with each other, Hinata moved behind Kageyama. The fighting was making him uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just move along and let us go." Tsukishima said in a snarky tone, the men scoffed before shoving past them.

"What a bunch of assholes." Kageyama said, Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi to see if he was okay.

Hinata stayed behind Kageyama.

"Hey King, is Shrimpy okay?" the taller one asked, he'd noticed the way Hinata was hiding.

"I'm fine." Hinata said, they all nodded before continuing towards the shop.

* * *

**Nishinoya:**

Noya and Tanaka knew that the third years spooked Shouyou, he'd gotten used to Karasuno's third years but there were times where he got scared by them. When that happened, he would often try find them.

Nishinoya and Tanaka walked into the gym and heard Daichi yelling at someone, they presumed it was Tsukishima or Kageyama. However they heard Hinata's name get yelled, this caused them to look over.

Daichi was yelling at Hinata since he'd accidently spiked a ball at Yamaguchi, the boy in question was trying to tell Daichi that it was an accident. But the third year wasn't listening.

Tanaka noted that Suga and Asahi weren't in the gym currently which meant they couldn't stop Daichi.

"We should help him." Tanaka said, both the second years went over to the group.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING CAREFUL WITH YOUR SPIKES?!" Daichi yelled, Hinata was cowering back.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he said, the third year continued to yell.

Tanaka cleared his voice which caught Hinata's attention, Noya took advantage of this and opened his arms. Hinata understood what he was doing and ran over.

He grabbed onto Noya and his body started to shake slightly, Noya put his arms around Hinata.

Tanaka asked Yamaguchi to get Suga and Asahi, he then turned to Daichi and started yelling at him.

After hearing what had happened, Sugawara and Asahi rushed to the gym with Yamaguchi.

They saw Nishinoya comforting Hinata while Tanaka and Daichi yelled at each other. Suga ran over to the shorter males.

"Nishinoya, what happened?" he asked, Noya turned to him and explained.

By this time, Asahi had calmed both Tanaka and Daichi down.

Daichi looked over at Noya and Hinata, guilt pulled at him when he saw how spooked Shouyou looked. As he walked over, he saw Suga giving him a death glare.

Daichi ended up apologising to Hinata, Suga also gave him a 'warning'.


End file.
